


Last Meal

by Spoon888



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Except It's Not Hate Sex, Giant Obnoxious Golden Crowns Are Pretty Impractical When You're Trying To Make Out, Hate Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Sticky, They're Bitter And Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Megatron is offered one last request before being brought to trial. Naturally, he chooses Starscream.Naturally, Rodimus takes him literally.(Set between/during MTMTE 28-29)





	Last Meal

 

Megatron was happy to see the back of Prime passing through the energy bars with the promise of not speaking to him again. It was, frankly, the best news Megatron had heard in a long time. The red pest, Rodimus, lingered to taunt him a little longer though.

Megatron had expected it. It was in an Autobot's nature to be irritating after all.

"Anymore last requests?" Rodimus paused between the cell and the hallway, the light blue bars glowing off his armour. He was wearing an expression smugger than any Prime had the right to wear, his sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Megatron rapidly regretted shooing Optimus away so hastily.

"None I would deserve to have granted." He said simply. 

"I'll say." Rodimus tilted his helm, optics mischievously bright. "Only thing _you_ deserve before they snuff you out is a little taste of what you've inflicted on everyone else these past four million years."

Megatron huffed, resentful of his boldness, and perhaps the knowledge that he was right. "Then by all means, send Starscream in here if you wish for me to truly suffer."

Rodimus' frown curved at the sides, so slowly Megatron almost didn't notice it turning into such a dirty little smirk. The Autobot didn't respond, stepping the rest of the way out of the cell. His expression was half hidden behind light bars now.

"Well, it's your funeral." He shrugged, then added. " _Literally_."

Megatron decided Optimus had just been usurped as his least favourite Prime.

 

* * *

 

  
The trial wasn't until the next cycle, so Megatron lifted his helm from the wall in interest when he heard movement further down the cell block. They'd closed down this section and his cell was the only one occupied. Either isolation was just another element to his endless punishment, or perhaps they still feared the power of his influence.

Pedesfalls echoed through the cells as someone approached, sharp quick steps that seemed somehow familiar, yet somehow not. He waited, undeniably interested now, because none of his guards possessed _heeled_ pedes.

When his visitor appeared behind the glowing cell bars with a trademark smirk spread across his entire almost-unfamiliar face, Megatron's mouth hung open stupidly.

"Starscream?" He murmured when his jaw worked again.

Starscream tilted his helm, and Megatron was surprised that ridiculously large crown he was wearing didn't fall off, or at least break his neck with it's weight.

"Megatron." His oily voice purred back. He stood with a servo on his hip, one leg bent at the knee to accentuate all his new curves and edges.

Megatron knew he'd gotten himself a new frame- had already seen brief glimpses of it and despaired at his former-second's continuing vanity- but he hadn't had the chance to appreciate it up close yet.

He was crimson and black, and narrow, the sky blue servos gone. A shame. Megatron had liked the blue. His cockpit was smaller, his legs longer- it was overall, unlike anything Megatron had seen in a seeker before.

The entire ensemble looked so woefully impractical and modern that Megatron could only assume it was very fashionable indeed. If he lived long enough to see Cybertron weeks from now, he didn't doubt that half the population would be changing form in an attempt to keep up with him.

"You haven't commented on my new look." Starscream had been watching his optics track up and down his frame. He dragged his black servo down his torso and let it linger on his hip, drawing attention to it's attractive curve. "Well?"

"I liked the old one."

"Well I didn't." Starscream folded his arms over his chest. "Too many bad memories. Besides; new body, new life-"

 _New life_.

Megatron didn't have a lot of life left to waste listening to Starscream's new and improved outlook on things. He cleared his vocaliser before he could continue prattling on, "What are you doing here?"

" _You_ asked for me." Starscream glared.

Megatron was about to deny such a damning claim. But then Rodimus' smirking face popped into his mind's eye. _Any last requests_? And his sarcastic reply. Starscream. He supposed he did deserve this; seeing the second he'd always labelled a failure beloved and crowned.

He clenched a fist and gripped the wall as he rose to stand. He was pleased to see that despite the height of the crown, he was still taller.

Starscream didn't react much to him getting up. He was watching him patiently, tapping his pede outside the cell.

Megatron frowned when a sudden thought struck him. "I asked for you, and you came willingly?"

Starscream didn't respond. He seemed to be debating something internally. After a moment he surprised Megatron yet again by stepping over the threshold into the cell, past the bars. He kept his arms folded about himself, closed off and uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I wanted one last opportunity to gloat." He met Megatron's gaze.

"Or," Megatron stepped in front of him, wanting to see if he would back away. "Even _you_ couldn't deny a mech his last request."

Starscream's pouting lips pressed together. "Well, my people _do_ see me as magnanimous-"

"Your people?" Megatron arched a brow. "The Neutrals."

"You sound disappointed?" Starscream tilted his helm, and the arms he had about himself loosened slightly, his wings drooped out of their stiff upright position. "Did you expect more from me?"

"No Starscream, you have far exceeded my expectations."

And he meant it. Starscream seemed to realise he meant it too, because in the next instant his smirk was back.

To get rid of it Megatron reached up and flicked the tip of his stupid crown. "What is this about?"

The metal rang and shuddered and Starscream reached for it hissing, "Don't _ping_ it!"

"Is it to make yourself look taller?" He teased.

Starscream's pretty new face creased up with an angry little scowl. "I'm tall enough."

Megatron didn't believe him in the slightest. Starscream had always had a... complex about his size. Perhaps that was a reason for why he was so loud, and obnoxious; he believed he was owed more than he had ever been given.

"I'm speaking at the trial tomorrow." Starscream sniffed, attempting to look up past his own helm to re-straighten his crown without a mirror.

Megatron nodded, reaching up and straightening it for him since he was struggling so. Starscream let him, his digits briefly brushing the back of Megatron's servo. They were warm. He wondered if he felt cold.

"Good." He said, lowering his servos. "If anything, I'm sure it'll implore them to kill me faster-"

"Maybe I want them to drag it out."  
  
Megatron hummed, "I suppose you think I'd deserve it if they did?"

Starscream squinted at him.

"It's not about what _I_ think you deserve." He said eventually. "Besides, I'll only be telling them the truth."

Megatron wondered if Starscream's truth was the same as his truth, then decided it didn't really matter in the optics of the Neutrals that now held his planet, or Prime himself.

He sighed and lifted an arm towards the cell bars dismissively, his spark too weary to discuss it any longer.

"You're a busy mech, Starscream, and I suppose you'll want to prepare."

One of Starscream's ruby optics brightened, "Are you- are you _shooing_ me away? After I came all the way down here, to this filthy little hole they've shoved you in?"

"Why _did_ you come down here?"

"Why did _you_ ask for me?" Starscream cocked his hip. "Was it to say goodbye? Was it to apologise? Or were you after something else? Something more akin to a ' _last meal_ '?"

Megatron couldn't deny Starscream's new frame was appealing. And -and it had been so long since there'd been anything between them. If these were to be his last days this may be the last opportunity he had to touch someone, to be touched in return. Whatever lay ahead of him was clinical and 'due process' and Autobots carrying out their duty.

Starscream wasn't here for duty, or even pity.

He was here for closure.

"You are very beautiful." He admitted, lifting a servo to touch Starscream under his narrow chin, tipping it up to see him better. "It would be more than I deserved."

Starscream brushed his servo away, looking annoyed now. "You've been talking about what you think you _deserve_ a lot recently." He stepped forwards and put his servos on Megatron's chest. "What about what you _want_?"

Megatron knew what he wanted. He'd known it since Starscream appeared behind the cell bars, smirking at him.

He took Starscream's hips, thumbs rubbing into the armour seams curiously. He would have liked the time to know this new frame better, find Starscream's weak spots and erogenous zones. The old frame had a sensor beneath the second wing hinge, and whenever Megatron slipped his digits just low enough, Starscream would-

" _Ugh_ ," Starscream arched his back and shuttered his optics.

Somethings never changed. It was a small comfort.

Megatron leant in, letting his large nose brush Starscream's sharp angular one, nuzzling gently.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, breath wafting across Starscream's parted lips.

Starscream tilted his helm with a little nod, searching for his mouth. Megatron granted it enthusiastically, roughly brushing his lips to Starscream's. He pressed against the seeker with near bruising force, enticing a muffled noise of pleasure out of him. His vents were hitching like the kiss had stolen his breath away.

Megatron pulled back and Starscream let out a gasping breath, servos rising to catch his helm for more.

Megatron growled and kissed him again, enjoying the wriggles and squirms he could draw out of this different but new and sensitive and... virginal frame of Starscream's. He began to kiss his jaw, then the column of his neck, steering him backwards towards the nearest wall. He caught Starscream's servos and pinned them either side of his helm.

Starscream panted, his legs stepping apart, letting Megatron slip a thigh between them and rub. He was warm and somehow - _somehow_ in this new body he still smelt like his Starscream. Megatron buried his nose in neck cables and breathed him in, wondering if this was the last chance he'd have to smell that musk and polish.

He bowed down, dragging Starscream clasped servos with him, keeping them pinned to the wall low this time, on either side of his full hips. He opened his mouth over Starscream's right chest vent, denta grazing the exposed components and drawing a pathetic noise from Starscream. He purred his approval and dropped lower still, mouthing at whatever armour lay in his path.

He wasn't surprised that Starscream's panel was already open. He was surprised at the taste of him though, different, sweeter. Perhaps it was the luxurious new lifestyle he'd clawed his way into?

Megatron licked a long stripe up and over his node, and Starscream made a startled desperate noise he'd never heard him make before. He liked it.

His mouth watered for more. He slipped his glossa into him, thrusting it until Starscream was squeezing his digits hard enough to break them, thighs trembling against his cheeks. Megatron wondered if he'd overload being fragged by a glossa alone- before deciding he didn't want him to.

He pulled back with one last rough lick and straightened again. Starscream was slumped against the wall, blushing and out of breath, his crown knocked out of place and half obscuring his vision.

Megatron plucked it off his helm.

"No," Starscream protested breathlessly, "I need that-"

Megatron let it drop at their pedes carelessly. There was a heavy clang. It was going to be dented most likely, and the thought of Starscream taking the stand wearing it tomorrow amused Megatron now more than exasperated him.

He kissed the snarl off Starscream's face, bumping his hips against him until Starscream curled an arm around the back of his neck for balance and lifted a leg, angling it to the side, opening himself up.

Megatron nuzzled under his chin, enjoying the fast fluttering pulse of Starscream's pump through his fuel line, and released his spike to grind it against soft array.

Starscream made a surprised excited noise in his audial, "You feel, you feel bigger-"

"Perhaps you're smaller." Megatron reminded him, because of the two of them, only Starscream had changed.

He pressed in, slowly because he didn't Starscream limping out of here, nor did he want this to be any less than perfect. It was his last time, _their_ last night- and it was one more time than he'd ever thought he'd be given. He was going to savour it.

Starscream curled both arms around him and Megatron grasped his thighs to hitch him up. Starscream's legs locked around his hips in the next instant and then Megatron pinned him back to the wall, letting gravity alone bring Starscream down onto his spike.

He took him slow, knocking their foreheads together and staring into Starscream's face until he unshuttered his optics and met his gaze. Megatron kissed him again, optics open, watching the light in Starscream's optics twinkle, watching his cheeks darken the longer it lasted.

And it seemed to both last forever, and yet no time at all.

Starscream's digits pressed into the back of his neck, scratched at his shoulders when he locked up with his overload. Megatron held him close, savouring the hitching, gasping cries of " _Megatron_ ".

Starscream kissed the side of his face, up his helm. Clever digits slipped beneath his helmet's edge and brushed hypersensitive components and the shock of the pleasure crashed through Megatron like a rocket. He pressed into Starscream with a stifled grunt, optics fogging at the euphoria of it all.

And they were finished.

Truly finished.

Megatron didn't want to let go. Starscream was warm affectionate in his arms, digits still tracing patterns on the back of his helm. He turned to look at him, studying his post climatic drowsiness.

Only one thought came to mind. One he had known for a long time, but never had the bearings to say.

" _You_ were more than I deserved." He admitted. 

Starscream shuttered his optics and turned his helm to the side, letting their cheeks rest together. He didn't answer.

Megatron let his legs slip from his grasp and Starscream stood on shaky legs. They held one another a moment longer. Starscream was the first to let go.

Megatron stepped back to give him room, fighting the knot growing in his chest as he watched Starscream bend to scoop up his crown. He brushed the dust away, tutted at the dent, then smiled emptily, a ghost of his usual smirk.

"Goodbye, Megatron." He said, placing the crown back on his helm.

Megatron reached out and straightened it for him again. Starscream let him, but still wouldn't lift his gaze.

"Goodbye, Starscream."

Starscream stepped over the bars again, but lingered on the other side. The silence between them was stifling, and Megatron had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't goodbye yet. He would see him again at the trial tomorrow, though they'd probably never speak again.

There were things he should say now, while he still could.

But he waited too long. Starscream gathered his pride, gave him a stiff formal nod, and left.

Megatron stared at the space where he'd been, letting himself sink down the wall to the floor once more.

Starscream had a long life ahead of him. So perhaps it was for the best that he'd said nothing at all.

 


End file.
